Passionate Love
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: The 'what if' scenerio to 'Future Lime'. What if Hinata and Kira did go all the way? Rated M for a reason.


**(A/N: I remembered a few years back I wrote lime dedicated to one my favorite Angel Beats fanfics 'Hinata Meets Someone New'. Well, I decided to write a 'what if' scenerio of that lime, if Hinata and Kira actually did go all the way. And partly because I'm a pervert. So, this what if Hinata and Kira went all the way in their love making, if Yuri, Sayaka, and Otonashi hadn't barged in. I don't own Angel Beats. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains lemon [sex], obviously, so don't read if not up to age sixteen/eighteen. And don't go complaining or reporting this story when you've been _worried_ , you self righteous morons!)**

* * *

Passionate Love

Hinata was sitting on the couch with Kira sitting on his lap. They broke away from their lip lock, breathlessly. He stared deeply into her eyes. They've been through so much together.

"I love you, Kiki. Do you love me?" Hinata whispered. She paused for minute. She took a hold of his hand, and placed it on her chest where her heart lays. Hinata blushed madly because his hand was on one of left boob.

"Hinata's heart is my heart. My heart is Hinata's heart," Kira said. It took a few minutes for him to figure out what she was trying to say. He smiled. He guessed they meant a 'yes'. She does love him back. He inwardly sighed though. He just wishes she'll say the words back tough. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

As they were kissing again, Hinata's hand was still on Kira's left bosom. In the heat of the moment, he began fondling it. She let out a loud moan into his mouth, and arched her back more into his touch. He was in awe and disbelieve. She was letting him feel her up?

Hinata started leaving butterfly kisses along her neck. She craned her neck to give him better access to it. Kira was submitting to him. She let out low, inaudible moans. The bluenett started sucking on the pulse between her neck and shoulder. She slid in more into him to get in a more comfortable position. He moaned slightly. She was confused at first, but then the coyote princess smirked mischievous, yet was shyly blushing. She glided her bottom half more into his manly part, inducing another moan from him. The blue haired boy hands started caressing her thighs in a soft and soothing way. Kira started letting out soft moans here and there. He enjoyed hearing her moans. They were music to his ears. He gently went down her pale, silky legs, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He tugged on her white, knee-high sock, and removed them along with her black shoes.

 _"I'm starting to feel warm…"_ Kira thought while moaning at Hinata's touches _. "I'm starting to feel hot… Hinata…"_ Hinata's hands came back up to her waist. He started playing with the hem of her shirt and skirt. When he felt the fabric of her panties, he stopped. He continued kissing her neck, leaving hickey marks here and there. He felt all up her chest. He squeezed the right breast roughly causing her to moan his name out. The golden-haired princess could feel a warm, tingling sensation below her.

Hinata knew he should stop before this gets out of hand, but another part of him told the bluenett to keep going. Told him not to stop. Told him that Kira is submitting to him and only him. Told him to take her. To claim her. He didn't know if it was instinct from becoming her Court, hormones, or whatever. But was her scent was…intoxicating. Simply intoxicating! More so than usual! He wanted her badly. He wanted her right now.

Kira grabbed his face with her hands, and smacked her lips against his with such fiery passion and lust. He gasped when he felt her tongue inside his mouth. It was surprising really. She's never been... Well, she never had been this...how should he say it...straightforward when it came to kissing. He's the one that's usual leading her. Her tongue met his and they were wrestling for dominance. Hinata's hand stopped groping her and slowly, yet surely went under her shirt and began stimulating her through the fabric of her red, velvet bra. She moaned loudly. She was starting to make her inner demon go crazy. **"Take me, Hinata,"** her inner demon growled out. **"Take me now, mate**." She scooted up closer, and leaned in more into his touch. He could feel her start to become warm down there. His pants were beginning to get soaked, but he didn't care. The coyote girl removed her lips from his, leaving a trail of saliva connects her top lip to his bottom lip. The blue haired boy's royal blue eyes stared into her gold-green ones. He could see passion, want and desire, love, and a little bit of lust reflecting in them. His eyes probably showed the same emotions. Kira began attacking his neck with soft kisses. He moaned at the sensation of her soft lips and warm tongue against his skin. He trailed his hands to the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. He tossed it carelessly to the floor. He started to caress the expose skin of her waist and back. She started sucking on his neck. Becoming more bold and less shy, she gracefully glided her hands to the collar of his SSS jacket and slowly took it off, letting it fall behind him. She graced her lips to his collarbone while unbuttoning his white shirt and removing that, too. The baseball player was letting out soft moans and groans while she was feeling his chest, expecting it with her pale, soft, delicate, clawed hands through the fabric of his red undershirt.

 _"Kiki, I love you more than anything else in the world,"_ Hinata thought. His right hand slowly glided up to the clasp of her bra. He tugged on it a little. Kira growled in eagerness. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall down, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes. The coyote princess blushed as red as a tomato as she tried to cover her exposed chest. He grabbed her arms, and placed them at her sides. "Don't cover yourself, my princess," Hinata whispered seductively in her sensitive ear. "You're beautiful."

"B-but, Hinata… I'm…not that big," Kira admitted, shyly. "Do you like them?" He grabbed and caressed her right breast, causing her to moan.

"They are perfect." He leaned in, and started sucking on her left one. She threw head back as he started stimulating her. He switched breasts… This time licking and sucking the right one, and gently massaging the left one.

"Please…Hinata…more." She was panting like a dog in heat. No pun intended. He carried her, and set her down on the table. The bluenett removed her skirt and panties, exposing her juicy womanhood. The golden haired princess now laid naked before him. He spread her legs apart, revealing even more of her. Kira blushed, wondering what he was going to do. She gasped and moaned loudly as she felt his tongue invading her. The baseball was lost in the taste of his girlfriend. He enjoyed hearing her passionate moans as he licked her insides, tasting her flowing juices. She was wonderful.

"You…taste…so…good…Kiki." He removed his face from her pussy. She whimpered at the loss of her pleasure. She tugged on his red undershirt.

"Remove it," the golden haired girl said, hotly while tugging on the hem of his shirt. He smiled at her, and quickly removed his shirt, showing his slightly toned chest and abs. Kira blushed at the sight. Hinata smirked a bit.

"Like what you see?" Hinata asked, huskily. She could only nod, unable to form words. "Good…" He leaned in, and captured her lips with his again, engaging another make out session. While she was loss in complete bliss, he took the time to insert a finger inside her. She moaned loudly inside his mouth as she was enjoying both his kisses as well as his finger inside her pussy. He stopped kissing her, and placed two more fingers inside her, stretching her, exposing more of her. Kira could feel something expanding inside her. The next thing she knew, she released into his hand as she cried out in ecstatic. She went limp, and breathed heavily. That was her first orgasm ever, and it was…amazing! Kira stared at Hinata with complete want, lust, and love in her eyes. She wanted him. She needed him inside her now!

"Hinata…I want you," Kira said, seductively. "I need you inside me." The bluenett stripped out of his pants and boxers, his hard, eight inch cock coming to life. She stared at it with wide eyes, and blushed profusely. This was the first time she saw a man's thing. "Um, Hinata…"

"What is it?" Hinata asked, curiously. She blushed even more.

"I'm… This is my first time. Please…be g-g-gentle."

"This is my first time, too," he said with a blush of his own, licking her ear, causing her to moan softly and for it to twitch.

"Then…take me, Hinata. Make me yours and only yours. Please take me." He spread her pussy wider with his finger before inserting his cock inside her. They both moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of him filling up her tightness. She was so goddamn wet, warm, and tight. It was complete heaven. He gentle pushed in and out as the sounds of their erotic moans filled the room. He came to her virgin barrier. He looked at her in concern as if asking her for permission, and she nodded her head in confirmation. He pulled out, and then pushed all the way in as fast as he could, breaking her barrier. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out as droplets of tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…," he whispered while kissing her neck to numb the pain. He stayed complete still inside of her. A few minutes later, and she rocked her hips, telling him it's okay to continue. Hinata thrusted into her slow and gentle.

"Hinata…faster…harder!" He complied with her wishes, and jammed into her faster and harder.

"Damn, Kiki… You're so tight," he groaned as he kept his pace. He picked her up as he was still thrusting inside of her. He laid back down on the couch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was now straddling him. Hinata was pounding up inside her as she growled and moaned in pleasure.

" **Yes! Oh, god! Yes, mate! Please make me cum…! Cum inside me, mate! Spill your seed inside me!"** her inner demon growled out in pleasure. After several moments of hardcore action, they both came… Hinata spilling his seeds deep inside her womb. It was known fact that females can't get pregnant in the afterlife. "Hinata… That was amazing…!" Kira said, panting heavily from the orgasm. "I love you." He smiled as, and his heart jumped with joy as he heard those three words from his girlfriend's mouth for the first time.

"I love you, too, Kiki." Hinata kissed her. This will be a moment they will remember forever.

* * *

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
